


A Good Start

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: Jared and Gen throw you a birthday party and sparks finally ignite between you and Jensen. Get ready for some birthday sex!





	A Good Start

The time came when I had my yearly argument with Gen about having a party for my birthday and I always said no. I wasn’t a party person but it wouldn’t hurt to have one party was it? We had become fast friends when I had applied for the live-in nanny application. It was only months ago that she had found out I had feelings for Jensen and worked tirelessly to get us together. I was turning 34 this year so I accepted the offer this year. We had decided to have a themed party and of course it was 1,001 nights. She had even found me a gorgeous belly dancing costume and knew if Jen didn’t make a move then something was seriously wrong.

Her and I got the house ready, after eight hours of fixing and pinning it looked like the inside of a genie bottle. We smiled and looked around at our handy work then decided to get dressed for the evening. Her and I had matching costumes, traditional belly dancer outfits to fit the theme, mine was a gorgeous purple and hers was a deep olive green that matched her husband’s eyes. The doorbell rang and while she went to answer the door I set up the music to play for the night. Shakira started over the speakers and I was met by four ladies who were dressed like Gen and I. Apparently that was my entrance for the party and I just smiled, maybe tonight would be awesome.

Once the party got into full swing I made my entrance, and followed the instructions they had given me. The crowd parted letting us through, but all I saw was green eyes watching my every move. The DJ started the playlist for the night while we ate, laughed and drank to our hearts content happy this year to celebrate. It started to get warm so I went outside for fresh air and noticed Jared out here as well. “Hey Moose!” He just smiled and hugged me. “How is the birthday so far?” I smiled widely and blushed. “It’s amazing! It’s nice to have friends to celebrate it!”

“I do have to say that I’ve never seen Jensen so flustered!” I smiled widely bringing warmth from the alcohol. “That man leaves every woman flustered!” “Oh really?”  
I slowly turned my head to see Jensen standing there with a huge smile on his face. “I’m gonna get outta here before something gross happens!” He clapped Jensen on shoulder and went back into the house to the rest of the party. He stepped in front of me and pulled me to him. His hands loosely gripped my hips looking into my eyes slowly leaning in. I closed the gap and kissed him, the type of kiss that set your nerves on fire. 

He didn’t say a word, just giving me an eye crinkling smile. “Wanna go back in?” I slowly nodded and let him lead me back into the party. One of my all-time favorite songs came on and the dancers dragged me out on to the dance floor showing off their lessons they had taught me earlier. While I was happy to be out there I could feel his eyes on me for every second. To him I was the only beautiful woman in the room. Which was an amazing feeling, Jensen was basically a Greek God and I was eh. I was on the plus side so I never thought I would find a man that could love me like I needed to be.

As people started to head home ready to collapse into bed after hard partying I headed back to my little apartment they had put together for me but really it was just a small pool house so that I had my privacy but close enough if they needed me. I hugged Jared and Gen for throwing me such an amazing party. “Can I walk you back pretty girl?” I nodded shyly as he opened the door for me. “So, was it a good birthday?” I got a huge smile on my face. “It was amazing! Usually I just order pizza and watch scary movies.” He put his hands in his front pocket and watched me out of the corner of his eyes.

His right hand went around the back of my neck and pulled as close as he could. “You were gorgeous tonight, and I think it’s time we realize how we feel about each other.” I didn’t say anything just pulling him to me kissing with a smile against his lips. “I should really give you my birthday gift, I think you would really like it.” I kissed him again with a smile. “If it involves an orgasm then fuck yeah!” He laughed and shook his head. “Oh baby it’ll be multiple orgasms tonight!” I was sure my face had gone beyond red and he just chuckled. I opened the door as Jensen ushered me in, leaving wet kisses on my neck and shoulder. 

We slowly undressed each other as we got closer and closer to the master room. Jay was down to his boxers and I was in my panties as he picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist feeling his erection rub against me. He gently put me down then crawling up to me as I got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me holding me as close as possible. He started the descent down to my chest suckling and nipping at my breasts causing goosebumps to erupt. He kept going until he got to my hips then sucking a few dark marks before fitting himself between my thighs teasing me and making me whine in frustration. He grabbed both sides of my panties and shredded them then running his nose along my core. “Damn baby you smell amazing!” 

He gave a little lick and rolled my hips against his mouth. Then he started his ministrations going deeper and deeper as I could feel the coil getting tighter and tighter. I was whining, moaning, feeling so close to the edge. One final push and I could see stars as my orgasm took over. He worked me through until I was too sensitive then kissing upwards until he kissed me. “Number one!” I giggled at his dorkiness pulling him down for another kiss. “I’ve waited so long Jay, I didn’t think you would like me like that.” He pulled away and looked into my eyes, a question of why filling them.

“The first time I met you I was stunned at how beautiful you were. Then I saw you interacting with Tom, Shep and Odette I was sure that I had to ask you out.” I let out a sigh of relief and smiled widely. I kissed him again then he dropped his forehead to mine and smiled, “I love you y/n, so much.” “I love you Jay!” He started to push in and I groaned at how perfect he felt, like he belonged there. He slowly moved taking his time and savoring the alone time, and savoring the love that was coming from both of us. 

If we weren’t being physical we were talking, and finding out that we had a lot in common. Once we did fall asleep we were wrapped in each other’s arms feeling blessed to finally be free of those big walls both of us had put up for protection. As I started to wake I noticed the bed was empty and the clock was unplugged. I sighed and smiled, happy at that gesture he had made. I put on his shirt from last night and slipped on a pair of panties to go into the kitchen. The sight that greeted me was Jensen’s bare back and feet in just a simple pair of blue jeans. 

“Damn! I could get used to that really easy!” He turned and smiled giving me that ‘Dean Winchester’ smile. “I could get used to you wearing my clothes, damn baby you look good!” I got next to him then looking into his eyes then pulling him down kissing him. He grabbed our plates and sat down at the table. We dug in and ate in silence, other than humming at the food that made me want to do a happy dance. “You’re a damn good cook.” He chuckled and winked. “And I’m always yours so congratulations!” 

One Year Later  
I couldn’t believe it was a year already with Jensen, which had been the best year of my life. Gen had jokingly fired me, but she was over the moon that Jay and I had gotten together. It was time for VegasCon once again and decided to make it a small vacation. Jensen had proposed two months ago and of course I had said yes. Now I had something to tell him, something that would make him be over the moon. It was Saturday Night Special, and I had a special shirt made ‘Baby Ackles August 2019’ then threw on a flannel over it. 

I got down to the stage area hugging and kissing cheeks along with laughter. Jensen was on stage rehearsing with Louden Swain. He sounded amazing as always and felt the excitement start in my stomach. “There’s my gorgeous fiancé!” I laughed and kissed him holding him to me. “Hey! Get a room you two!” I looked to see Rich smiling at me. “Just wait and see Dick! Something amazing is happening!” I looked back to Jay to see his eyebrow raised. “Patience love!” 

We went to get dinner and decided once we had ordered our food and drinks, which was weird since I always have a glass of wine. “I’m a little warm.” I said as I decided to unbutton the flannel and take it off waiting for a response. I looked up to see everyone’s jaws wide and tears in their eyes, then looking to Jensen to see him put a hand on my stomach. “Really?” There was a lot of sniffling at the table and I just shook my head. “Yeah Jay, what do you think? Ready to be a daddy?” 

He just smiled and pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. “I love you so much!” The food finally came and everyone was laughing and joking happy to have a new addition to the supernatural family. Once the concert started I was brought out on stage as Jen made the announcement and to my delight the fans were happy and screaming. It had been a long night and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and snuggle with my man. We both got undressed in silence and cuddled under the covers, his hand finding my stomach quickly.

“I am a lucky man! I love you so much!” I touched the side of his face and smiled. “I love you too! I’m so happy to finally be in your arms.” He kissed me sweetly and pulled me to him holding me tightly. We fell asleep that way happy and excited for the new addition to our amazing family.


End file.
